


Training

by OlkarianPrincess



Series: Season 3 Celebration Ficlets [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Training, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/pseuds/OlkarianPrincess
Summary: Prompt: Keith and Allura (romantic or platonic) training together (bonus points if Allura is using her new bayard!)





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> For @neptune47 on Tumblr

Allura smiled, “Frustrated?”

Her comment only served to depend Keith’s frown.

“No.”

“Are you sure?” she sidestepped his attack and took out his leg, sending him tumbling to the ground.

As he stood up and brushed himself off, she stretched her arms over her head.

“This is a nice light workout.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Now you’re being mean, princess.”

She grinned as their sparring session resumed. Only a few seconds passed before her bayard was wrapped around his waist, flinging him across the room.

“Ouch, sorry,” she winced as he made contact with the floor.

She frowned when Keith didn’t stand back up.

“Are you okay?” she approached him.

Keith didn’t respond, he stayed on the ground, staring up at the ceiling with his lips curved down into a pout.

“Want help getting up?” she leaned over him.

“How are you so good at this, princess?”

“My father was a king. The original paladins were his friends. I was surrounded by talented warriors from birth and trained by them.”

“Say, princess?” his tone changed as he shifted his gaze to study her face.

She felt her cheeks grow hot, “Yes?”

“Will you train me? Not just sparring, I mean. You’re one of the best fighters I know. I want to learn from you.”

Allura beamed, “Of course!”

She extended her hand once more and he took it. She was careful to mind her strength as she lifted him to his feet.

“Why don’t we start our first lesson?” Allura flashed Keith a smile.

“Sounds great,” he returned the expression.

She had a feeling that they were about to begin something great.


End file.
